With the increase in use of electronic devices, electronic device manufacturers have competitively developed electronic devices for providing various convenient option functions in order to secure many users. In particular, various applications for providing various functions for convenience and leisure activities of users have been provided competitively. Therefore, electronic devices include several to tens of applications.
If an electronic device includes tens of applications, it is not easy for a user to find a desired application. Therefore, a conventional electronic device manages a plurality of applications on a folder basis, thereby facilitating the user's access to respective applications. For example, the electronic device creates a game folder and a life folder according to user control and adds icons representing a plurality of game applications to the game folder and icons representing applications, such as a scheduler, a morning call, and a traffic guide-related application which are associated to the user's daily life to the life folder, thereby allowing the user to easily access a relevant application through folders.
That is, in a state in which a plurality of applications are arranged on the folder basis in the electronic device, a user recognizes a folder including a specific application in advance and selects the folder. Thereafter, the user selects the specific application to be executed in the selected folder, thereby executing the specific application. However, the above process should be repeatedly performed whenever the user wants to execute the specific application.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for allowing a user to easily recognize and execute applications included in a folder.